1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub, and more particularly to a hub having a compound power source and capable of transmitting data and charging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, with the development of technology, the size of various portable devices (such as cell phones) becomes smaller and smaller, so that the portable devices can be carried conveniently. In general, the portable devices rely on a battery to maintain a normal operation. When the battery runs out, the portable device needs to be charged immediately.
Nowadays, the portable devices can be charged with an adapter (or a charger) in cooperation with the mains (AC power supply). Consumers may use the USB of a personal computer for charging. However, The USB of a personal computer or a notebook computer usually provides only a standard charging mode of 500 mA. There are various portable devices on the market. A person may own at least two portable devices, such as a cell phone, an external hard disk, a tablet computer, a digital camera, and the like. Sometimes, the number of the USB ports of a desktop computer is not enough for use. The user may purchase a USB hub so as to increase the number of USB ports. In particular, for a compact notebook computer to be carried conveniently, the number of the USB ports will be reduced accordingly. The compact notebook computer may provide only two USB ports, and it may provide only one USB port in the future. When the user goes out, he/she has to carry not only the required cell phone, notebook computer, and hub but also the corresponding adapters. This is very inconvenient for use. At present, there are some electronic products for a quick charge (such as, a car charger or a charger having a plurality of USB ports). Although these products have enough power for a plurality of portable electronic devices to be charged quickly, they are unable to transmit data. A traditional USB hub is able to increase the number of USB ports for data transmission among a plurality of portable devices, but the USB ports of a normal apparatus provide a limited power source. In order to avoid the overcurrent of the USB port or because of the lack of a quick charge and a signal transmission function (such as, CDP mode), the portable devices are allowed to be charged in a standard mode. The hub is unable to provide a quick charge function. Few hubs on the market are provided with an additional adapter to provide more power sources. However, the user has to take at least two adapters along. This increases cost and inconvenience. Some of the USB hubs are switched manually for switching a USB power source and an external power source, which is quite inconvenient for use.
Therefore, how to solve the above problems and develop a hub which is capable of transmitting data and charging in a quick manner and can be carried conveniently and is cost-effective is worth to be considered for a person skilled in this field. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.